Kitty's Joyride
by lycan13
Summary: Takes place after 'Joyride'. It's been a week since Lance rejoined the Brotherhood. Kitty is having conflicting thoughts and feelings ever since. Her brain is stating the obvious, stay with the X-Men. But her heart has a completely different idea. Lancitty. Currently ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after 'Joyride'. It's been a week since Lance rejoined the Brotherhood. Kitty is having conflicting thoughts and feelings ever since. Her brain is stating the obvious, stay with the X-Men. But her heart has a completely different idea. Lancitty R&R.

**Kitty's Joyride**

Kitty lied awake staring at the ceiling. She looked at her clock, 11:49. _Why can't I sleep!?_ She yelled frustrated at herself.

_You know why._ Her heart said.

_Shut up!_ Her brain said.

_Why? You know it's true._

_But, he's_

_Brotherhood? That never stopped you before._

_But…_

She looked at her clock again just as it turned to 12:00.

He tried to help me when we first met. He's saved my life more than once. He even gave this life a try for me... It's time I did the same for him.

Her heart made up, she grabbed her duffel bag, filled it with clothes, changed into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and grabbed her stuffed dragon Lockheed before phasing to the main floor and out the front door.

* * *

_Hope I don't end up regretting this._ Kitty thought as she phased into Lance's room. She smirked at his room, surprised to see it was actually remotely clean.

She walked up to the bed and saw Lance. She was surprised at how peaceful he looked. "Lance," she whispered.

"Hm? What the? _Kitty!?_"

"SHH!" she said clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We'll sort that out tomorrow. For now I'm going to change and go to sleep."

As she left to change in the bathroom, she left Lance to wonder. He was surprised when she came back into his room in her nightshirt.

"Kitty?"

"What?" she asked as she slipped under the covers next to him, snuggling close.

"Never mind." He said and held her close as she used his chest as a pillow. Soon they slipped into the most peaceful sleep they could remember.

* * *

Lance blinked as sunlight hit his eyes. He looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Go back to sleep Lance." She mumbled.

"I'd love to, but I'm kind of hungry."

"Well then I should tell Fred to make another plate."

Lance and Kitty looked at his doorway to see Tabby smirking at them, "Peitro's gonna _love_ this!"

* * *

Peitro looked like he was gonna blow a fuse. "Someone please tell me why there is an _X-geek_ in _our_ house!?" he demanded.

Fred had made eggs and bacon for everyone. Kitty just sat there calmly eating as Peitro raged.

"Cause she dropped by for s social call. How you been?" Tabitha asked.

"lonely. What about you? How do you handle these guys?"

"Please, life here is paradise compared to life at the mansion. Actually, why are you _really_ here?"

Kitty finished her eggs, stood up, crossed her arms, and with a smirk said, "I want to join the Brotherhood."

* * *

A/N: Whoa! What do you think will happen? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Team, New Look**

Peitro, Toad, Fred, and Lance were sack jawed. Tabby just laughed and said, "Finally! Another girl on the team!"

"Wait! You're not serious!" Peitro said.

Kitty smirked but didn't say anything.

"She's serious." Tabitha said.

"Kitty, if you doing this for," Lance started.

"I'm doing this because I want to."

"Well, if you're gonna be one of us you got to look like it. Come on." Tabitha said, dragging Kitty upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tabitha leaped down the stairs and said, "Amphibians, blobs, and gentleman. I now present our newest member, Kitty 'ex-Shadowcat' Pryde!"

Lance looked up at the top of the stairs and for a couple of seconds, forgot how to breath.

Kitty's chocolate brown hair had been let down and straightened. She wore a collered scoop neck purple tank-top that completely bared her stomach. Black leather capris with a chain on her right leg. Boots and fingerless gloves the same shade as her shirt, all topped off with white rimmed sunglasses (It's her 'Bayville Sirens' outfit look it up).

Toad let out a low whistle, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Lance. "Watch it Tolansky."

"How do I look?" Kitty asked.

"You don't look out of place anymore." Peitro said.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door. "Lance, Peitro, Toad, Blob, and Tabby? It's Rogue. Have you guys seen Kitty?"

"Come on in Anna." Kitty said. The door burst open showing a very surprised Rogue, "Kitty?"

"Fred, could you make some more eggs for my friend?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

"So…" Rogue said after Kitty told her reasons for leaving.

"I know it sounds stupid but,"

"It's okay."

"Wait, what?"

"If this is what your heart said to do, then do it. Just keep in mind that Scott's not only gonna be severely pissed, but probably dropping by later to try and drag you back."

"You're gonna tell Summers?" Lance asked.

"He and the rest of the X-Men have right to know where I am Lance." Kitty said, "Besides, I'd like to see how me and you being together _rocks his world_." She finished using Lance's favorite catch phrase for her.

Lance smirked, "Always knew there was reason I liked you."

"Besides my innocence?" she said giving him the innocent eyes.

_Damn those eyes! They're so damn cute!_ "Yeah."

"Call him." Kitty told her and rogue pulled out a phone.

* * *

"_ALVERS!_" Scott demanded outside the Brotherhood boarding house.

Quicksilver walked out instead, "He's busy can I take a message?"

"Alvers! Get your ass out here before I blow up your door. Lance walked with a purple kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah one eye?"

"Where's Kitty?"

"Right here." She said from behind Scott.

"Kitty! Come on!"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! We're going home."

"Didn't Rogue tell you? I live here now."

"Actually I wanted to see the look on his face when you told him instead." She said from the door way taking a picture with her phone. "Ha-ha! Priceless! Lance you gotta see this!"

"Okay, you have to get that printed and send us a copy!"

"Kitty…What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Following my heart, now what are the words I'm searching for…oh yeah! Get the Hell of our property!"

Scott's face was so genuinely pissed that Rogue snapped another picture, then she Scott's hand move.

"Hit the dirt!" she said as a beam hit the door frame where Lance's head had been seconds before."

"SCOTT!?" Kitty shouted before he pushed her out of his way.

"Scott!"

Scott turned at the professor's voice.

In his chair behind Scott was Xavier flanked by jean, Kurt, Logan, Storm, and Beast.

"Professor! Kitty has,"

"No Scott she has _not_ been brainwashed by Lance, she's doing this of her own free will. Jean, please keep him under control. Now, Mr. Alvers?"

"Yes?"

"May I come in for a sociable cup of coffee."

* * *

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" Lance asked, he, Toad, and Peitro were seated on the couch with Fred on his chair as Kitty and Tabby leaned against the wall with Xavier and Logan on the other side of the room.

"All I want at the current moment is friendship between our two teams since Mystique and Magnus are no longer here to divide us. Perhaps Kitty will open that door. And the offer to join the Institute still stands for _all_ of you."

"Sorry, but I don't think I could do that again." Lance said.

"No thanks." Peitro said as Fred and Toad nodded.

"Maybe, but not now." Tabby said.

"I might." Kitty said, surprising everyone.

"But I thought you came here to join us?" Lance asked.

"I have one condition." She said.

"Anything."

"You have to promise that if either Mystique, Magneto, of both of them come back, you will not, I repeat, will _NOT_ side with them,"

"I promise."

Kitty smiled, "Then I'm staying."

"And your friendship offer, " Lance said, turning to Xavier, "I'm willing to try."

"If you really are accepting my offer, then perhaps you'd be willing to join us for dinner at the mansion?"

Before Lance could answer, Kitty said, "Two conditions," then she looked at Wolverine, "First, no threating. Second, you do your best to keep Scott semi-hostile."

"Deal."

"Fine, I'll go." Lance said.

* * *

A/N: I sense a lot of mayhem coming this way. R&R!


End file.
